


Wrapped In Piano Strings

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: He doesn't understand a single word, because he doesn't speak Russian, but he still knows what he's being asked.The question is: "May I ask you for a dance?"
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wrapped In Piano Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [U_Bahnstation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/gifts).



He doesn't understand a single word, because he doesn't speak Russian, but he still knows what he's being asked.

The question is: "May I ask you for a dance?"

„Могу я попросить тебя на танец?“

The young russian officer, slender and beautiful, bows gracefully down, almost touching the ground with his cap held in his right hand. It's a very eastern and elegant bow, a bow like a cossack from 17th century may have performed it.

~

It's March 1918 on the Eastern Front and the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk has just been signed officially ending the war in the East.

Oberleutnant Horstmayer has been in the East since January 1915. Since the moment when the Crown Prince locked him and his men in a wagon as punishment for the Christmas Truce, for betraying the Kaiser, as he called it, and sent them east. Most of the soldiers who arrived on the Eastern Front together with Karl did not survive the war. The few fortunate to be wounded, like Jörg, were sent back to Germany. From his last letter it appears that he is still limping a little, but it is getting better. However, his suffering also has a positive side, because as a wounded soldier he is very popular with women of higher society.

~

Horstmayer nods in response. His rank is higher than the Russian’s, but that does not play a role in his subsequent decision. He likes to be led, or better said, he likes to give up dominance when the other person is as beautiful and appealing as in this case.

"Karl Horstmayer" he says and points to himself. The Russian smiles. "Denis Antonovich" And then they take the position and start dancing. Denis is a gifted dancer, his steps are firm and well-learned. Other german-russian couples whirl around them in dance. Everyone is laughing, clapping, drinking, exchanging gifts, showing each other photos of loved ones. Horstmayer fills a stab in the heart. This is just like it was back then, in Christmas 1914. His eyes fill with tears. The young officer slows down. His face expresses concern, but Karl doesn't understand the following question, but the gesture accompanying it is unmistakably comforting: a soft touching of Karl’s tearstreaked cheek.

He shakes his head, briefly squeezes the warm hand touching his face.

"It's okay," he says, "it's okay," and then whispering, "thank you for your comfort."

It is the memory of another beautiful face that will stay with him for a long time afterwards. The memory of a beautiful and gentle man, of Camille Audebert - beloved enemy, so elegant in his dark blue uniform. Karl remembers 3 days of peace. 3 days full of stolen secret kisses and embraces.

He doesn't even know if Camille is still alive. He hopes for it so much.

~

Afterwards Horstmayer is relocated back to the Western Front instead of being allowed to go home.

It seems as if the Kaiser desperately wants him to die.

He takes part in the Second Battle of the Somme, and is wounded and taken prisoner by the French.

The fact of Audebert not only being still alive too, but participating in the same battle, receiving a wound, and the fact that they would meet in the same hospital - neither of them would have thought this a possible fate.

"What did you do on the Eastern Front, _mon bien-aimé_?"

"Danced, Beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a photo on Wikipedia, in the german article about WW1, showing german and russian soldiers fraternizing and dancing bc of the Treaty that is mentioned in this story.
> 
> Wrapped In Piano Strings is the title of a song by Radical Face


End file.
